


Next Time It's Forever

by YourDailyFabulous



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, I suck at tags, Probably some sin, Profanity, Rarely fluff, Reader can reset but doesn't know how to, Reader remembers resets, Sans Remembers Resets, chara controls reader, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyFabulous/pseuds/YourDailyFabulous
Summary: "goodbye, (y/n)..."  "Hah!-" You stopped, breathing your last breath, eyes rolling back. Of course things had to be the way... [Title inspired by song Forever by Jeff Williams.]





	

Dust.

 

All over your hands, sprinkled lightly over the knife in your hand. The dust of Papyrus. Who were you, and what the hell did you do?

 

Sans watched from afar; he expected this to happen. But saying he wasn't shocked would be a lie. In the last timeline, or the last reset, the kid had killed his brother and he wasn't there to witness it. But in this timeline, Sans tried to stop you and planned to kill you. Yet, he didn't.

 

How can you murder the person you fell in love with?

 

'ask yourself that, (y/n).' The short skeleton thought angrily, watching you lifelessly stare at the knife in your hand. Sans couldn't force himself to move. It was like his feet were glued to the ground.

 

His soul no longer jumped at the sight of you, although it did pulse in the feeling of betrayal, disappointment. Sans' legs felt numb. Sweet (y/n) turned bitter in just one simple reset.

 

Where was Frisk?

 

Sans snapped out of his thoughts when your familiar voice whispered loud enough for him to hear, "It was nice of you to stay and watch the show Sans, but maybe you can be a demonstration for one of my... tricks." The skeleton felt sweat run down his skull.

 

"who the fu-" You cut him off, pointing the glimmering knife upwards with a weird glint in your eyes.

 

"Language," You gave him a malicious smirk. "Don't you see that Papyrus is here?"

 

When Sans' soul thrummed in pain, he knew that was the last straw.

 

"heh, kid... you're really asking for a bad time." Blue flashed around you, your soul greeting you.

 

Winking, you said, "I love a challenge."

 

"good." There were no more words spoken after that, just the slashes and whips of your knife and the swoosh of the skeleton's magic. Sans did not show his fear of you though tear stains were dried on his skull. You smiled at that, you had impacted him.

 

You dodged the attacks and dived into the opportunities, but you were broken and bruised, and you had only cut the fabric of Sans' sweater. You were choking on your own blood, the metallic taste sickeningly delicious on your tongue.

 

"St-stop." You heaved, glancing up at him in pure frustration. He marched towards you, gaster blasters following closely behind him. Sans tilted his head to the side mockingly.

 

"i fucking warned you-"

 

Slam. You yelled in pain.

 

"you disgusting piece of shit."

 

Those words hurt more than the actual pain being inflicted on you.

 

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!!" A different voice screamed. It was... your voice?

 

The voice was less empty and robotic sounding, and more humane. Sans hesitated, watching the red eyes he didn't even notice before morph into your soft (e/c) eyes.

 

"(y/n)?" Sans murmured, gripping your face tightly. Blood stained his phalanges but he didn't seem to mind. One eye was now red. He backed away in confusion.

 

"No." You chuckled, "I'm C H A R A."

 

"Make it stop! Please Sans make it stop!" Sans watched you scream at no one in particular, and he would've laughed if he wasn't scared shitless. Someone was controlling you, he could see that.

 

Hands shaking, Sans summoned a bone, stepping close to you once again and watching you whimper and beg in pain. He had to end this.

 

"goodbye (y/n)..."

 

"Hah!-" You stopped, breathing your last breath, eyes rolling back. Body limp. Sans held back the tears, dropping the bone next to your small frame. Sans trembled, grabbing his brother's scarf and walking through the snowy forest. He didn't look back.

 

'You and I were in a dream.'

 

It was finally over, though his soul ached. This is how it would end, no one left for him. Just him and the tiniest piece of sanity.

 

'You'd follow close wherever I'd lead...'

 

Sans' gaze was straight ahead as he trotted through the woods of silence. Forget but never forgive.

 

'The steps you'd echo on and on,'

 

'You'd catch me safe if ever I fall.'

 

He needed to forget, but how?

 

'Your hand in mine, we walked along,'

 

The expression on your face was horrifying.

 

'No hill too high, no road was too long...'

 

Sans started humming the song that was playing in his head, the one you were singing when he first saw and met you. You weren't much of a singer but you weren't even close to really bad.

 

'To stay with you, my only dream,'

 

'To share your life, whatever it means.'

 

This was the worst way of forgetting. The lyrics floated through his mind, pushing him to hum more of the rhythm.

 

'I knew you'd have to go away.'

 

The sound of Sans' deep voice echoed through the forest blissfully although he didn't feel at peace.

 

'My love for you could not help you stay.'

 

Sans eventually started singing quietly. Did it matter? He was the only one there in Snowdin, hell, probably the only one in the underground.

 

'You drifted off day by day...'

 

'I cherished every breath that remained.'

 

Those words hit him hard, images of you dying flashing in his memory.

 

'In my arms, close to me. Your body broke, your soul was set free.'

 

His own soul shook in slight self-hatred. You were suffering, and he made you suffer more.

 

'You left this world, my treasured friend. The chapter closed, but love has no end.'

 

Or did he end your suffering? Who was controlling you?

 

'Farewell my angel,'

 

'You're with me always.'

 

His legs went weak and gave up under him, and he plopped onto the snow, staring at the doors of the ruins. Had he walked that far already? Well, Sans didn't care. He wasn't going to get up any time soon.

 

'Just close your eyes now,'

 

'Next time we meet it's forever...'

 

"That's all." Sans breathed out a dry chuckle, speaking out loud as if he had an audience. He laid down onto the snow and ignored the chilly feeling. He was a skeleton anyways. He pushed back the thought of missing your lovely warmth next to him.

 

With that, the short monster fell into a nightmare filled sleep, not knowing where he'd wake up the next day.


End file.
